User blog:Derp2000/Random Thoughts: SBMM vs. CBMM
DISCLAIMER: THESE ARE MY OPINIONS IF YOU GUARDIANS HAVE ANY COMMENTS OR ANY QUESTIONS, FEEL FREE TO PUT IT BELOW AT THE COMMENT'S SECTION OR AT MY MESSAGE WALL: Random Thoughts is a series where I talk about basically random things (mostly PvP stuff): There has been a heavy debate between which matchmaking in PvP is better. Some say Skill-Based Matchmaking (SBMM for short) is better. While others consider using Connection-Based Matchmaking (CBMM for short). What do I think about which is better than the other? Well, both are decent at what they do, but I would say that CBMM is just a tad bit better than what SBMM has to offer. Connection-Based Matchmaking was the original matchmaking system that Bungie used in early Destiny (not like super early Destiny, but still early). CBMM offered games where it was quick to join and almost all the players you went against had a very good internet connection. Overall, it helps Crucible be smooth as possible. Although, CBMM has some downsides. For example, CBMM offered connection, not skill, so you might have ended up fighting with/against players or fire teams that were pretty awful or just too good to play against you. There were times that you could still run into other Guardians that had either a fair or poor internet connection if you were playing at a certain time where most players would be either sleeping or doing some other thing. CBMM was great for casual players and some experienced, skilled players, but it wasn't good enough for those really good players that play the Crucible 2-3 hours a day. Ever since then, Bungie decided to try out SBMM, SBMM offered players to play in their skill level. For example, you usually won't be playing against opponents that are super good or super bad, which will actually help you become better at the Crucible. But, there were many different problems with CBMM. For example, you could be playing opponents that had a very bad internet signal because the SBMM is trying to find players that can compete and have success against everyone. So, you could be losing because someone is just lagging like crazy and you might end up ruining your K/D by their internet connection. Not to mention, when you Mercy rule or you get Mercy ruled, SBMM will pair you with players that are very good, or players that are very bad, that's why Mercy Rule should be in CBMM, not in SBMM. Overall, SBMM provided actual skill players to continually grow to become better than what they used to be, but it had a price. Now that there are private matches, Guardians have been asking other skilled players to train and compete to actually grow, without having getting a poor internet connection because they already know what their connection was like. Which means, SBMM is pretty much useless for a lot of players that are trying to get better at this game. They should bring back CBMM, which can give you casual games and some competitive games, knowing that internet connection will not be a big problem as it was before. If you have any comments and/or about any of these or anything in general, feel free to put it down below in the comment's section or at my message wall. Category:Blog posts